The poison struck
by TwillightZelda
Summary: I had an mission given bij the princess. This is what happened... Plz comment and tell me if i should keep it an one-shot or need to add more chapters :


I was standing in the middle of an town. My partner was sitting next to me. We were ordered from the princess that we'd to investigate this town, because we needed to find some ways to break their defense line. I wanted to tell my partner that we have to walk further unseen. I couldn't finish my sentence. An couple of soldiers came running to us. Weapons in their hands. I looked at my partner.

"We have to run!" I yelled at him and he started running. My partner wasn't so smooth runner as me so I ran the opposite side of him on the hope that they came after me. They did. I ran so fast as I could to the gate of town. Luckily the gate was still open and I ran into the field. The soldiers were closing in on me!. "I need to find an hiding place!" I thought and I ran to some trees and I hid myself behind them. After some minutes of resting time I looked into the field. I was alone, the soldiers were gone….

It seemed like ten minutes till I heard some voices again. "We have to find him" But if you do, use these arrows."It has drug in it." "We need to deliver him alive to the king."

I gasped. If I get hit with those poison arrows, then I'm done for. I looked into the field again. I saw like twelve soldiers searching for me. They all had bows with some weird looking arrows in their hands. I sat back behind the tree and I pulled out some daggers.

"I am not going to give up that easily."

"Hey there he is! Behind that tree" I heard one soldier yell. I had walked from the tree slowly. Daggers in my hand. There came an arrow on the place where my head had been just mere second ago. I ran away. More arrows came flying around my head. I looked behind me and saw all the soldiers closing in on me! An arrow came flying from next to me. The soldiers had changed their strategy and shoot from my right side. I jumped over one arrow and dodged a other one. I was becoming tired, and the soldiers knew that. I threw an dagger to one of the soldiers and.. hit! I ran further. While running I threw some daggers. I hit! Three soldiers fell to the ground. Four done only eight to go…

I winced. An arrow had struck me in my arm. I was feeling more tired already. But I had to go on! I threw an couple of daggers again. Two hit! But it made me feel so tired. I shook my head, hoping that the tiredness will fade away. It helped an bit. Arrows were still flying around me.

"How much damn arrows does these guys have?!" I thought.

I had been standing still for too long so I quickly started running again. I need to kill six more soldiers. I rolled behind an tree. An arrows struck the tree. I looked around and saw my chance. I threw some daggers again. Again two hits! Only four left.

It was then that I noticed that the leader of the soldiers was here too. He was bigger then the rest. And he had an more musculair body. He sent a arrow at me. I even had more trouble avoiding it. I was getting more tired already. The drug was poisoning my whole body. I started panting. I jumped over another arrow. In the same time I threw an dagger. It hit in an soldier throat. He fell to the ground. Two left and the leader.

I was panting so heavily that I had to rest against an tree for an couple of seconds. It was enough time for the soldiers to hit me with another arrow in my leg. I fell to ground. I pulled the arrow out of my leg. I jumped up but I felt dizzy. "I still can fight, I need to, for the princess!" I made an battle roar. I ran to the last two soldiers and threw the daggers right through their throat. I looked up from the dead body's when they fell to the ground. I heard an arrow behind me. I dodged it just in time. My body was getting even more tired now. I turned around and saw the leader standing there. An new arrow already pointed at me. He shot it at me. But I jumped over it. Another arrow struck me while in mid-air of the jump. I fell to the ground again and rolled over against an tree. I roared of pain. My ribs ached heavily because of the impact. I tried to stand up but the leader smashed me back to ground with his foot on my stomach. He pointed another arrow at me. I tried to break free, but I was just getting too tired. I moved around heavily.

"Argh.." I whined. The arrow had struck me in my chest. I felt the poison infiltrating my blood. I felt more tired already. I shook my head again. I still tried to break free but I got less power left to do it….

I whined again, another arrow had struck me in my arm. My view became blurry. I felt that the foot was taken off my stomach. I was rolling over the ground of pain.

"Why d…don't you just k…kill me" I managed to say. " Because the king wants you alive" He answered me with an evil grin.

I tried to throw an dagger at him. But I didn't had enough power in my arms to do it. I tried to stand up. But I fell back to ground immediately. I whined again. My ribs were certainly hurt. The leader only laughed. "Its always fun to see your opponent struggle against the poison."

I growled. I pulled myself up against the tree. Dagger still in my hand. I was getting dizzy again. My back fell against the tree. The leader was still laughing. He was just standing there. I launched myself with an push against the tree to him. But he saw it coming and just did an step aside. I fell with my face on the ground. I turned around, my hands around my body from pain.

I looked straight into the point of another arrow. It hit me. My view became even more blurry. I struggled against it. And another arrow! My view was almost grey now. I felt one more arrow hit me and everything went black. My head felt slowly to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up. My view was still blurry. I noticed that it was dark. I was hanging over something, it moved up and down, as if it was walking. I groaned.

"Ah so finally your awake" I heard the guy saying who was holding me. It was the leader of the soldiers. He was dragging me through town.

There were no people walking around in town at the moment. But then I saw him, my partner! He had his sword and shield in his hand. He was looking around the town, probably searching for me or for an hiding place. I tried to tell him that I was here. But I just couldn't bring up my arm nor saying anything. The poison had struck my body hard.

I felt that the leader put me in an carriage. I wanted to look what he was doing but I didn't had enough strength to pull my head up. He had strapped my hands together. I rolled over trying to fade the tiredness away.

"You were probably the hardest opponent to get." "Eight arrows to get you down" "That's an new record" The leader said sarcastic.

I winced. He had pulled an arrow out of my body. He started pulling out the rest. I wanted to scream of pain. But I couldn't. I fell into darkness again… The last thing I heard was the leader laughing.


End file.
